digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ExVeemon
|from=VeemonDigimon Adventure 02, "Davis Cries Wolfmon" 22 |to=PaildramonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ Stingmon)Digimon Adventure 02, "United We Stand" 26 Dinobeemon * (w/ Stingmon)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MagnamonDigimon ReArise |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Junko Noda |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Adventure 02/All-Star Rumble) |partner=Davis Motomiya Fusion Fighters United Army Dinosaurists |s1=ExVeemon (Virus) |s2=Veedramon |n1=(Hr:) PraVimonCroatian dub }} ExVeemon is a Mythical Dragon Digimon. It attained Veemon's natural power and digivolved. ExVeemon is a of Veedramon, and it is said that the variant species is Veedramon. The attacks it unleashes through its developed arm and leg strength are tremendous, and are powerful enough to destroy a mountain of rock without leaving a trace. It is feared because it possesses such destructive power, but in reality, it has a strong sense of justice, and will not use that power recklessly.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/xv-mon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: XV-mon] Attacks *'Vee-Laser'This attack is named "Ex-Laser" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (X-Laser): Emits an energy wave from the " " pattern on its chest. *'Critical Crunch'This attack is named "Power Crunch" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Strong Crunch): Attacks with a powerful biting technique. *'Hearty Shatter'This attack is named "Heart Breaker" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. *'Sharp Claws' *'Combination' *'Spinning Lariat' Design ExVeemon is a blue humanoid dragon Digimon with a horn on its nose. It has a white chest and jaw, with an V on its chest, with two lines coming out of the bottom of the V to make it look like an X. It has a yellow V on its head, three fingers on each hand, three toes on its feet and has small horns in place of knuckles. It has a blue tail and white wings. Etymologies ;XV-mon (エクスブイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . * ;ExVeemon Name used in American English media. *'En:' Ex. Pronunciation of . *'En:' Vee. Pronunciation of . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Frontier ExVeemon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer in the past. Digimon Xros (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 ExVeemon is unlocked by: *Veemon: Level 5 *Kotemon: Greymon: Level 10 *Kumamon: Kyubimon: Level 10 *Monmon: Hookmon: Level 20 *Agumon: : Level 30, Ice Tolerance: 100 *Guilmon: Gallantmon: Level 20, Wind Tolerance: 300 *Renamon: Taomon: Level 20, Wind Tolerance: 120 *Patamon: Growlmon: Level 30, Wind Tolerance: 320 ExVeemon is also required to get to level 5, alongside Stingmon, to unlock Paildramon for all Rookies except Veemon, who needs to reach level 20. ExVeemon is also able to DNA Digivolve with Stingmon to become Paildramon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon, Gomamon, and Dorumon, an can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, RizeGreymon, and Paildramon. To digivolve to Paildramon, a Stingmon Digimemory is required. Alternatively, the Stingmon from the Railway Plains will offer to digivolve ExVeemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order After the has defeated Shoma Tsuzuki and the Enforcer, an ExVeemon in Ship 3.0 Cabin ask them to get the autograph of one of the , , as ExVeemon heard the Hero accepts requests from Digimon, a fact which no Digimon understands. ExVeemon suggests asking Veedramon if it knows where Magnamon is, as Veedramon had been looking for Magnamon as well. The Hero learns from Veedramon that Magnamon appears only on Fridays in the Server Desert. After the hero finds and defeats Magnamon, it gives them the autograph under the condition the Hero tells ExVeemn not to fawn over the Royal Knights, and instead become powerful enough to defeat the Royal Knights. After being given the autograph and learning what Magnamon had said, ExVeemon realises that just having Magnamon's autograph wont make it strong and so joins the City so it can get stronger. ExVeemon joins the research district and increases the Hero's partners mood in the evenings if spoken to once per day. ExVeemon is a Hand-To-Hand Neutral type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Veemon, Hackmon, and ClearAgumon, and can digivolve into AeroVeedramon, MetalTyrannomon, Garudamon, and can DNA Digivolve into Paildramon with Stingmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle ExVeemon is the first opponent of the first Flame City's Extra Arena. He uses the "Strong V" Deck. The ExVeemon card is #012 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 810 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Ex-Laser": inflicts 580 damage. * "Power Crunch": inflicts 480 damage. * "Heart Breaker": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "If own Level is A, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World DS ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon, and can digivolve further into Paildramon, Flamedramon, or Magnamon depending on its stats (for Flamedramon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Courage; for Magnamon, the Digi-Egg of Miracles). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ExVeemon is #108, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 163 MP, 114 Attack, 97 Defense, 73 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 52 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Psycic 3 traits. ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon. In order to digivolve to ExVeemon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 120 Attack and 115 Spirit. ExVeemon can DNA Digivolve from Dorumon and SnowAgumon if the base Digimon is at least level 19, with 1000 Dragon experience and 155 Spirit. ExVeemon can DNA digivolve to Dinobeemon with Stingmon as the base Digimon, or to Paildramon if ExVeemon is the base Digimon. ExVeemon can be hatched from the Pile Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ExVeemon is #082, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Guard and Death Guard traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for ExVeemon. ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon and can digivolve into Megadramon or Paildramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into ExVeemon, your Digimon must be at least level 23 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived ExVeemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ExVeemon DigiFuses from Veemon and Monodramon, and can DigiFuse to MagnaAngemon with Angemon, Dinobeemon with Stingmon and Wormmon, to Paildramon with Stingmon and Veemon, and to AeroVeedramon with Veedramon and Aquilamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ExVeemon is a Neutral Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, and Veemon, and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon, RizeGreymon, and can DNA Digivolve to Paildramon with Stingmon. Its special attack is Vee Laser and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. In Complete Edition, ExVeemon can also digivolve to Wingdramon, and DNA digivolve to Dinobeemon with Stingmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ExVeemon is #076 and is a Neutral Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, and Veemon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon, RizeGreymon, Wingdramon, and can DNA Digivolve to either Paildramon or DinoBeemon with Stingmon. Its special attack is Vee Laser and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. Digimon Battle ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon and can digivolve to Paildramon. Digimon Masters ExVeemon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from Veemon and digivolves to Paildramon. There is also a version of ExVeemon that instead can Jogress to Paildramon with Stingmon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! XV-mon digivolves from V-mon and can digivolve to Paildramon and Dinobeemon. Digimon Soul Chaser ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon and can digivolve to Paildramon. Digimon Links ExVeemon digivolves from Patamon, , and Veemon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon, RizeGreymon, and Paildramon. Digimon ReArise ExVeemon may digivolve from Veemon and can digivolve to Paildramon. Notes and references